starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Marco and the King/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E4 Butterfly Castle exterior at morning.png S3E4 King River sleeping in bed.png S3E4 King River patting Moon's pillow.png S3E4 King River looking at Moon's pillow.png S3E4 Imprint of Queen Moon's face in her pillow.png S3E4 King River saddened by his wife's absence.png S3E4 King River lying depressed in his bed.png S3E4 King River turning on a gramophone.png S3E4 King River shouting 'let us revel!'.png S3E4 King River diving into a tub of water.png S3E4 King River and his subjects revelling.png S3E4 King River revelling with his subjects.png S3E4 King River dancing with glowsticks.png S3E4 King River raised up on his rocking chair.png S3E4 Foolduke's monkey raised on a recliner.png S3E4 King River and Foolduke's monkey jousting.png S3E4 Butterfly Castle exterior at nighttime.png S3E4 King River sleeping with monkey on his face.png S3E4 King River pulls Foolduke's monkey off his face.png S3E4 King River tosses the monkey across the room.png S3E4 King River turns on his gramophone again.png S3E4 King River shooting 'keep it going!'.png S3E4 King River diving into an empty water tub.png S3E4 King River breaks the empty water tub.png S3E4 King River running to the dance floor.png S3E4 King River dancing with tired subjects.png S3E4 River taking costumed Mewman's cat helmet.png S3E4 King River chair-jousting in a cat helmet.png S3E4 Foolduke's white monkey screeching loudly.png S3E4 King River sleeping with cat helmet and monkey.png S3E4 River tosses monkey and cat helmet out the window.png S3E4 Foolduke's monkey thrown out the castle window.png S3E4 King River 'you're free now, little monkey'.png S3E4 King River about to turn his gramophone on again.png S3E4 King River's gramophone in a corn-covered mess.png S3E4 King River looking worried at his gramophone.png S3E4 King River's gramophone unable to play.png S3E4 King River 'can someone come and fix my thing?'.png S3E4 Foolduke and guards passed out in River's bedroom.png S3E4 King River looking annoyed at his guards.png S3E4 Foolduke regaining consciousness.png S3E4 King River talking to Foolduke.png S3E4 King River asks Foolduke to fix his gramophone.png S3E4 Foolduke 'where's my monkey?'.png S3E4 King River 'that was your monkey?'.png S3E4 King River 'there are more pressing matters'.png S3E4 Marco emerges from a dimensional portal.png S3E4 Marco enters King River's messy bedroom.png S3E4 King River happy to see Marco.png S3E4 Marco Diaz appears in River's bedroom.png S3E4 King River hugging Marco Diaz.png S3E4 King River tightly hugging Marco.png S3E4 King River 'have you seen Foolduke's monkey?'.png S3E4 King River looks at Marco's cereal box.png S3E4 Crushed box of Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'it's Star's favorite cereal'.png S3E4 River 'you're not giving that to my daughter'.png S3E4 Marco Diaz sighing with frustration.png S3E4 King River trying to turn the music back on.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'I'm pretty worried about Star'.png S3E4 Marco asking River if Star is in trouble.png S3E4 King River looking nervously stunned.png S3E4 King River 'no, not at all!'.png S3E4 King River 'just took a little trip'.png S3E4 King River 'keep up morale in the kingdom'.png S3E4 King River 'rippin' it nonstop for days!'.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'have you looked outside?'.png S3E4 King River 'have I looked outside?'.png S3E4 River and Marco walk onto the castle balcony.png S3E4 River and Marco see the villagers in the panic.png S3E4 River 'the people are happy if their king is happy'.png S3E4 King River addressing his subjects.png S3E4 Mewman villagers look up at King River.png S3E4 River addresses villagers from the balcony.png S3E4 King River 'my know-it-all friend Marco Diaz'.png S3E4 King River 'you're not having a good time'.png S3E4 Mewman boy with eyepatch and spider.png S3E4 King River 'tell me, are you not lifted?!'.png S3E4 Mewman villagers stare unenthused at River.png S3E4 Mewman man complains about the garbage.png S3E4 King River 'you were all having a garage sale'.png S3E4 Mewman man complains about building on fire.png S3E4 Building in Mewni on fire.png S3E4 King River 'let one burn every once in a while'.png S3E4 Mewman woman complains about monster in cornfield.png S3E4 King River 'there's no monster in the corn'.png S3E4 King River and Marco hear the monster growling.png S3E4 Monster eating corn next to Mewmans' cornfield.png S3E4 King River and Marco Diaz in complete surprise.png S3E4 King River cracking his knuckles.png S3E4 King River shouting at the corn-eating monster.png S3E4 Monster squinting his eyes at King River.png S3E4 Monster starts to approach the castle village.png S3E4 Mewman villagers looking frightened.png S3E4 River 'she'll never make it past the magic shield!'.png S3E4 Monsters stepping over the Mewmans' forcefield.png S3E4 Mewman villagers looking more frightened.png S3E4 River 'she'll never make it across the magic moat!'.png S3E4 Monster stepping over the dried-up magic moat.png S3E4 King River 'the magic traffic cones?'.png S3E4 Monster steps through the magic traffic cones.png S3E4 Mewman man 'we're about to die, y'all!'.png S3E4 Monster starts demolishing the castle village.png S3E4 Mewman woman 'partyin' us all to our deaths!'.png S3E4 King River 'I'm not fit to rule'.png S3E4 King River starting to cry next to Marco.png S3E4 King River giving his crown to Marco Diaz.png S3E4 King River going back inside the castle.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'uh, wait a minute'.png S3E4 Marco alone on the Butterfly Castle balcony.png S3E4 King River locking the castle balcony doors.png S3E4 Marco looks through the balcony window.png S3E4 King River 'now I lock you on the balcony'.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'just unlock the door'.png S3E4 King River hides his face in his cape.png S3E4 Marco squeezes through the balcony window.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'pull yourself together, man!'.png S3E4 River 'Moon should never have left me in charge'.png S3E4 King River losing confidence in himself.png S3E4 King River 'the kingdom is defenseless!'.png S3E4 Butterfly Castle guards in the hot tub.png S3E4 King River 'Moon didn't even tell me where'.png S3E4 River worried about his wife and daughter.png S3E4 Marco Diaz worried about Star Butterfly.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'any idea when she'll be back'.png S3E4 King River 'it's funny you should ask'.png S3E4 King River holding one of his outfits.png S3E4 King River's large supply of royal outfits.png S3E4 King River 'all the way to the top of the room'.png S3E4 King River 'probably she's not coming back'.png S3E4 River crying over his wife and daughter's return.png S3E4 Marco Diaz feeling sorry for King River.png S3E4 Marco Diaz 'they can't ever come home'.png S3E4 Monster continues stomping through the village.png S3E4 King River 'this is the end of everything'.png S3E4 Marco 'you have to go lead your people'.png S3E4 King River 'they've never hated me before'.png S3E4 Marco gives King River his crown.png S3E4 King River 'you sound just like my wife'.png S3E4 King River putting his crown back on.png S3E4 King River addresses his subjects again.png S3E4 Mewman villagers running around in a panic.png S3E4 Mewman tosses an ear of corn at King River.png S3E4 King River gets hit in the face by corn.png S3E4 King River 'okay, I deserved that'.png S3E4 King River addresses Mewmans genuinely.png S3E4 King River 'well, she's not here!'.png S3E4 River 'doesn't mean we should cower in fear'.png S3E4 Mewman woman 'you're a terrible king!'.png S3E4 King River admitting 'I stink at this'.png S3E4 King River 'right now, I'm all you've got'.png S3E4 Villager 'we don't have any weapons or magic!'.png S3E4 King River trying to encourage the villagers.png S3E4 Mewman dentist and construction worker smiling.png S3E4 Mewman blacksmith smiling at King River.png S3E4 Mewman blacksmith taps turtle's iron shell.png S3E4 Two Mewmans having long staring contest.png S3E4 Mewman staring-contest woman cheering.png S3E4 Mewman staring-contest man lamenting his loss.png S3E4 Villagers being encouraged by River's words.png S3E4 Villager 'I don't think any of that's gonna help'.png S3E4 Monster approaching Butterfly Castle.png S3E4 King River rallying the villagers together.png S3E4 Mewman villagers cheering for King River.png S3E4 King River 'fetch us our loincloths!'.png S3E4 Marco Diaz confused 'what?'.png S3E4 River, Marco, and villagers charging forward.png S3E4 River, Marco, and Mewmans charge through the village.png S3E4 River and Marco discover monster's giant footprint.png S3E4 King River licking the dirt.png S3E4 Marco Diaz pointing at the monster.png S3E4 King River confronting the monster.png S3E4 Monster looking at King River.png S3E4 King River tells the monster to go away.png S3E4 Giant monster approaching King River.png S3E4 King River looking up at the giant monster.png S3E4 Monster 'you're the one who called me over'.png S3E4 King River 'I didn't call you over'.png S3E4 Monster gesturing a 'come here' motion.png S3E4 King River gesturing a 'go away' motion.png S3E4 Monster 'I came all this way for nothing'.png S3E4 Monster shows River his splinter-covered foot.png S3E4 Mewman man stuck to bottom of monster's foot.png S3E4 Monster complains about King River's narrow streets.png S3E4 Giant monster leaving the castle and village area.png S3E4 King River very confused.png S3E4 King River and Mewman villagers cheering.png S3E4 King River announcing one last castle party.png S3E4 King River 'in honor of all of you!'.png S3E4 Blacksmith 'three cheers for King River!'.png S3E4 Mewman villagers cheer for King River 1.png S3E4 Mewman villagers cheer for King River 2.png S3E4 Mewman villagers look behind at Ludo.png S3E4 Ludo and his minions appear in the village.png S3E4 Ludo commands his rat army to attack Mewni.png Концепт-арты Marco and the King background art 1.jpg Разное Marco and the King poster.jpg en:Marco and the King/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона